Bodi
Bodi ''(波弟 Bodi)'' is a Tibetan Mastiff native from Snow Mountain and son of Khampa. Originally conceived to be a guard dog, he tries to reach his dream of musical stardom as a guitarist by going to The City and meet his inspiration Angus Scattergood. Story Bodi was once a small child raised within a village consisting of sheeps among Fleetwood Yak and his father, Khampa. From the moment of birth, he grew attached to music, constantly hanging around the sheeps and attempting to play the guitar that they used to play. Since his father's job consisted of constantly guard the village, he didn't have enough time to bound or relate to Bodi and instead, Fleetwood took care of him. However, one fateful night, a pack of wolves lead by Linnux attacked the village and Khampa was left in-shock. He began training Bodi in order to be the next guard, however, he was too distractful and attracted to music that he would never concentrate to his father's teachings. In order to fix this, Khampa demanded that all musical instruments be confiscated and sealed away so everyone could stay focused, leaving Bodi gloomy and with a roaming doubt of what might have been his future. Onto the present, Bodi has grown innocent, hopeful and naive and still quite distractful, much to his father's wishes as he's still supposed to replace him. His job consisted in small chores and arranging the next sheep herd for guarding duty, while at this, be under Khampa's training. Sadly, Bodi isn't as furious nor seems to care about wolves enough to develop a successful Deadly Mastiff Paw which saddens him. To his surprise, one day, a plane is tilted by some doves and their luggage falls onto the village, revealing an assortment of technological tools, including a Radio, which Bodi takes immediate curiosity of.After listening to Angus Scattergood for the first time, he realizes once again, that music is his talent and requires to really develop this time which his father refuses to accept and Bodi is unable to let go despite all his attempts to scare him off or take the guitar away. Giving up and listening to Fleetwood's advice, he lets Bodi go with the condition that if he fails, he won't look back on music and focus on be a guard dog, to which he accepts. To Khampa's dismay, the wolves have been paying attention and have already set a kidnapping course onto Bodi to gather as much information in order to attack Snow Mountain without Bodi knowing. Once in The City, he finds Rock n' Roll Park to which Angus' says in the radio, is the hotspot for starting musicians, and finding a band. Bodi takes inmediate notice of Darma and Germur, two musicians without great success to what Bodi takes as a godsend message that this is the band that will make his dreams come true. But, sadly, the band already has a snow leopard, Trey, as a guitarrist, to what he doesn't take lightly and takes advantage of Bodi's naivete to humiliate in front of all the other aspiring musicians. After his guitar falls on a tree, Trey decides to humillate him further by sending Bodi off to Angus' house to which is heavily guarded and to kiss the gate when he's there, Bodi being innocent, takes Trey's advice to heart. At Angus' house, Bodi electrocutes himself by kissing the gate, but finds a way to cross the gate, as to which he falls onto another trap which he manages to survive. Sadly, there's one last trap that catches him, but he still manages to ring the bell, regardless. Inside, Angus' suffers from artist block, which has left him grumpy and out of ideas, and his record label looming in the distance to cut him off; Annoyed by Bodi's ringing, he tricks him onto stepping onto the welcome mat and throw him onto the street. Bodi instead of taking this as an act of aggression, takes it as a test of never giving up which he continues to ramble until a rain ensues, hides onto a dumpster and is grabbed by a garbage truck and sent away, to which Angus' finds incredibly amusing. Next day, he begins playing in front of Angus' house so he can pay notice of him; He does it in such an exact moment that makes a new song idea that has grown on Angus' from a dream to go away which angers him deeply. Since Bodi can't hear what Angus' is screaming at him from the house, he decides to take matters on his hands and vent to him face-to-face, Bodi being starstruck by his presence, or the presence of someone who's close to Angus, isn't offended by Angus' rambles. After the gate to Angus' house closes, Angus in despair tries to get inside quick, but is electrocuted and left stunned on the asphalt, but refuses to take Bodi's help. Much to his dismay, a tourist truck was just passing by and begin chasing him around, Bodi quickly reaches him and Angus' is forced to reveal that he's Angus Scattergood; Bodi continues attempting to get on Angus' good side to be his music teacher, but this one refuses and tries to fool him onto running away from him, which fails. Bodi hides Angus on a dumpster, which frightens him, since he's used to a living of luxury. Bodi continues attempting to connect with Angus but this one is still resilient and wants to go home. Sadly, Bodi carries no money but is willing to earn some to please him, sadly, people pay no attention to him and mock him by giving him a button instead of a penny, which he takes as a good sign. Angus, angered, decides to take Bodi's place and earn cash quicker, but gets rid of Bodi's curiosity by demanding him to hide in a bush. Bodi encounters Darma and Germur once again, behind the bush and offers them to meet Angus, to which Darma takes as failed attempt to impress them. Sadly, agents Riff and Skozz from the Wolves party, were attempting to kidnap Bodi but instead captured Angus while he was playing, which leaves Bodi confused from the sudden disappearance. Darma takes this as Bodi being delusional and attempting to impress them with fake people. Bodi denies this and attempts to find him despite him being clearly gone, Germur and Darma takes this as something cute. After being brought back from the kidnapping, Angus is each day closer to being cut off and with no ideas. On his despair, he hears Bodi playing again outside, this time, playing a song that he considers rather catchy. He decides to make Bodi believe that he accepts to be his music teacher, in order to steal his song. Bodi falls and composes with Angus and the song is made within hours, however, Bodi being deep into making a song has earned him the ability to release a sound wave similar to his father's Mastiff Paw, which he calls his fire. After the lesson is over, he runs happy to Rock 'n' Roll Park to tell everyone about the new song he wrote with Angus, but much to his dismay, he has taken all the credit and left Bodi out of the song completely, which leaves him incredibly heartbroken. Hoping that Angus will come back for him and apologize, he waits in the park, but is ambushed by the wolves and sedated. Thanks to the serum and the sleepiness, he lets go that the only guard is Khampa and the rest are a sheep party. He tries to convince Linnux to not go but is instead pull onto the Fight Palace that Linnux owns to fight The Griz, a giant grizzly bear which all fighters fear, in order to get rid of him. In the park, Darma and Germur pay notice that cars have been around and that Bodi's guitar has been attacked, Angus being guilt tripped by his robot buttler Ozzie decides to gift Bodi something to ammend ways, but finds out at the same time, that Bodi has been taken away, noticing the Wolf logo, he decides to ignore the label's warning and safe Bodi; This one manages to escape the arena and is found by Darma, Germur and Angus. Angus gives him the guitar he played with on the music lesson, signing it in the back which makes it valuable. Bodi doesn't listen, but rather thinks that he could use it in order to fight the wolves. On Snow Mountain, he's chased by the wolves 'till he's cornered in a post. His attacks are calming, instead of being damaging like Khampa's, which leaves the wolves in a state of sootheness but Linnux which is sent off by Khampa's attack. Khampa's gives his son a tight hug and his approval, to which Bodi hugs back and accepts. After the fear is gone, he hugs Angus tight and both amend ways. In the end, Bodi forms a band with Germur and Darma, and their first single, Glorious, featuring Angus Scattergood is played live. Khampa amend ways with the remaining wolves and Fleetwood makes a guest appearance. Bodi ends the show by sending a final sound wave. Relations Khampa Khampa is Bodi's father. He's always been busy as a guard dog that he wasn't able to be a constant presence on Bodi's childhood. Because of this, Bodi seems to prefer to stroll around the village alone, rather than tag alone on his father's affairs. However, he still keeps on high regard, doing every chore or task he asks him to do without hesitation but training, which seems like a burden for him. He feels really sad when disappointing him but really happy approving his endeavors. They share a strained relationship, but Bodi understands where he's coming from. Overall, trying to help him when it isn't something that goes against his wishes or towards violence. Fleetwood Yak During his childhood, Fleetwood seemed a constant presence on Bodi's life, often more common than Khampa's. He was the one, along with the sheeps, that introduced Bodi to music, and this one is all board into Bodi becoming a musician. He's overall a lot more supportive of Bodi's wishes than Khampa is, and less strict when it comes to traditions, as he's not native to Snow Mountain. Because of this, Bodi keeps Fleetwood on a high regard and is constantly seen around him, seemingly as another paternal figure. Angus Scattergood Angus is Bodi's idol and role model to be in music. He inmediately fell in love of his music and gave him the epiphany to become a musician. Despite Angus' distaste towards him, this one doesn't seem to bother nor takes offense on his words and seems to keep on a high regard despite not being able to have a friendly chat with him. By the end of the day, Bodi becomes in sort-of a muse for him makes him turns a lot more friendly towards Bodi, to the point of giving his most valuable guitar. Darma Darma is one of the band members that Bodi met at Rock 'n' Roll Park. She immediately takes a pity from Bodi's naivete but is unable to stop Trey's advises and Bodi's taken these to heart. Since Bodi is not from The City, she figures that he's constantly trying to impress her and Germur, and both take this as something cute, but delusional. Later, she and Germur become more worried about Bodi's whereabouts by bringing him food and hugging him when running away from the Fight Palace. Despite Darma being slightly concerned about Bodi, Bodi doesn't seem to care or is too oblivious to notice it and is far more focused on Angus' actions but still keeps her and Germur close as his band mates. Germur Germur is often depicted as quick to fade away in existence, often agreeing with Bodi or telling him he believes on him, without really knowing what Bodi just said. He's friendly towards him and like Darma, he doesn't like the way Trey treats him and rather finding Bodi's behavior cute and delusional. He's quick to fall onto Bodi's statements despite how crazy they might sound. Like Darma, he keeps him close as his band mate. Ozzie Bodi and Ozzie spend little time together, but Bodi inmediately finds it cute where he talks to it like if it where a small child. In return, Ozzie seems worried about Bodi's state after Angus' betrayal and is the one who guilt trips him, although he actually run out of battery right in front of him, which made him feel guilty. It is last seen dancing at Bodi's debut concert, which shows that it likes his music. Unnamed Mother Bodi's mother is never to be seen but a picture on his bedroom. But, by the moment he was an infant, she was already gone, so it's possible that she wasn't a constant figure for him or something happened to her which made her unable to be next to him. The fact he keeps a picture of her seems to show some affection but probably he doesn't know her personally. Design Rock Dog was originally conceived from Zheng Jun's comic "Tibetan Rock Dog". Hence, originally, Bodi was going to be replaced by the comic's lead, Metal. However, at one point, he was re-designed and as to what his current look is. He's modeled after Tibetan outfits, with a sherpa hat, crossed shirt and red pants that are tighted to the ankle. To infer that he posseses hair close to his father when he was young, part of his hair comes out of the hat. It's unknown how Bodi looks without the hat, and on both concept art and storyboard, he was conceived with the hat on. The only instance he's seen without it, is when he was shaped after Metal. His model was reworked at least three times during production, mostly on the head, making the eyes bigger or smaller, making the teeth rounder or sharper, modifying the hat pattern or changing the nose's shape. The name Bodi could be a play-on-words of 'Buddhi'sm which is prominent on Tibetan Rock Dog and is the main religion on the Tibet. Trivia * One of the screenshots of the Extras in the DVD/Blu-Ray, there's a scene where a character strongly ressembling Metal can be seen on The Griz scene. * He was originally a lot more goofy. * His name is misspelled as "Bohdi" in some promotional art. * It is hinted that Darma was going to be his love interest, however, they barely spend time on the movie and he rejects the affection on the few shots. * His mother can be seen on a picture on his bedroom. * His face is more round-shaped while Khampa's is more square-shaped. * Despite being a Tibetan Mastiff, he's rather slender. * He and his father seem to be the only dogs in the village. * His age is never mentioned besides being "old enough to take the post". * It's unknown where he stays at during his stay at The City. * He did not knew what a Garbage Truck was up until he was tossed onto one. He is seen singing about it later in the movie. Category:Characters